Turtle Tots: To Neverland
by candelight
Summary: It started out so innocently. After Splinter reads the four year old turtles a tale, the tots find....an interesting visitor in their room in the dead of night. She decides to take them on a journey across the sea- to a place where children never grow up.
1. Chapter 1

To Neverland

Neverlandにを離れて! Leo、Mikey、Don, およびRaphは空にある!

Turtle Tot fiction! After Splinter reads the four year old turtles a bedtime story, the tots find....an interesting visitor in their room in the dead of night, who decides to take the tots with her....across London, across the sea....to a land where little boys never grow up.

Please review!

This fiction goes to turtle tot fans everywhere. You know who you are.

Hooray! I go home from the hospital today! ^^ I'm very happy-chi.

I do not own the TMNT, or Peter Pan. And if I did....well....they probably wouldn't be half as good.

Quote:

_"We plan our lives according to a dream that came to us in our childhood, and we find that life alters our plans. And yet, at the end, from a rare height, we also see that our dream was our fate. It's just that providence had other ideas as to how we would get there. Destiny plans a different route, or turns the dream around, as if it were a riddle, and fulfills the dream in ways we couldn't have expected."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrrrrmmmmthh-hold-augh-_still_, Michelangelo!"

Mikey scrunched up his face, groaned as Splinter began to scrub at it with a washcloth. You would've thought the rat were putting the children to slow death by torture.

Splinter sighed as he moved onto Raphael, who still had dust all over his shell from today's walk. Raph squirmed and pouted as the rag slowly descended, not at all repentant.

What was it with little boys and baths? The turtles were amphibious....yet they reacted as if they were on death row when bathtime came in the evenings, mainly because it made them warm and sleepy right before bedtime. And that, was an act of horror to the little ones.

Ah, well. Don was busy playing with a small toy boat in the water, while Leo held a large bubble in his hands, looking at it wide eyes. It simply would not pop.

The rat slowly lifted a dripping Leo out of the bubbly basin, wrapping the shivering turtle tightly in a towel before reaching for Raphael.

"My sons...if you wish, I will read you a small chapter of-"

Splinter had to laugh as he lifted Donatello and Michelangelo out, the latter two bolting after Raph and Leo to get ready for bed. Of course.

It was 7:00-the turtles' bedtime. After Splinter had finally got them into their pajamas-they were a little big, but he supposed they would grow into them-they were now chasing each other around the room. Splinter raised an eyebrow.

"Well, my sons," he paused, shrugging helplessly. "If you do not wish me to read you a-"

Don scurried into bed, hastily tucking himself in with three turtles rapidly doing the same, looking expectantly at Splinter. The rat managed a small laugh as he sank down, and opened a book that lay on the turtles' night table....

_"ALL CHILDREN, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this. One day when she was two years old she was playing in a garden, and she plucked another flower and ran with it to her mother. I suppose she must have looked rather delightful, for Mrs. Darling put her hand to her heart and cried, "Oh, why can't you remain like this for ever!" This was all that passed between them on the subject, but henceforth Wendy knew that she must grow up. You always know after you are two. Two is the beginning of the end."_

_Raph paused. Two was the beginning of the end?_

_"Um.....Sensei?"_

_The rat slowly turned to face him._

_"My son?"_

_"Uh...." Raph screwed up his face again, frowning as he attempted to remember._

_"How....old are we again?"_

_The rat turned a page, the rustling sound of paper on paper loud in the darkness._

_"Four, my sons. Five in a few months."_

_Mikey bit his lip._

_"Oh."_

_The rat resumed his tale, going down the list of pages. Truth be told, Don thought Mr. Darling was a total airhead, and a bit of a baby, but the story itself was quite good. Splinter moved onto the paragraph on the stars, which the turtles found fascinating...._

_"Stars are beautiful, but they may not take an active part in anything, they must just look on for ever. It is a punishment put on them for something they did so long ago that no star now knows what it was. So the older ones have become glassy-eyed and seldom speak (winking is the star language), but the little ones still wonder. They are not really friendly to Peter, who had a mischievous way of stealing up behind them and trying to blow them out; but they are so fond of fun that they were on his side to-night, and anxious to get the grown-ups out of the way._

_Splinter took a fortifying sip of water, and quietly continued. Nanna had been tied up in the backyard-something Leo thought was very mean-and Peter came through the window, in search of his shadow. Mikey wriggled his hand just a bit, to see if HIS shadow would come off. But no-it seemed firmly stuck._

_Darn it._

_When the description came to the small fairy, Don had to blink._

_Was there such a thing as fairies?_

_But when Splinter read that, according to Peter, whenever a child claims, "I don't believe in fairies," a fairy somewhere drops dead, Don shot a nervous glance at Raph._

If he really said that, would someone.....die?

Leo's eyes widened as Splinter made to close the book.

"No! Aww.....please, Sensei? A few more pages? Pretty, pretty please?"

"You need your rest, my sons."

"Just a few more pages?" begged Mikey.

The rat suppressed a groan as well as a laugh. When these four could properly read....then again, storytime was an enjoyable past time with his family.

".....very well. Just a few more."

Raph gave Leo a high five. Well....high three.

* * *

"Too late," read Splinter quietly, closing the book. "The birds had flown." The rat gave each turtle a small peck on the head, before blowing out of one of the candles. They were still somewhat apphrensive of the dark.

"Good night, my sons."

"Night, Sensei."

And with that, the rat silently left the room, the door closing with a gentle _click._

For a moment, the turtles lay there in the gloom, watching the wax slowly drip from a gleaming candlestick. Then, Raph cleared his throat with a grin.

"All children, except five, grow up."

Don giggled, throwing a pillow at Raph.

"Five?"

"Well, yeah. Say we never grew up."

Leo flopped onto his stomach, putting his head into his hands.

"Really? Us?"

Mikey grinned. "I dunno.....I mean, who doesn't want to get older? As an adult, you can do pretty much anything."

"Except be a kid again," commented Leo.

Don blinked. Leo did have a fair point.....

"What is it about Neverland that makes you young forever?"

Mikey shrugged.

"Who knows? But....." Mikey paused, looking somewhat abashed in the flickering light.

".....I really, really wanna go there." Mikey paused, waiting for the insults that were sure to come from his brothers.

But none came. Raph just nodded thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't.....really mind that either."

As the turtles withdrew under the covers again, Don turned to the side.

Neverland.....

That would be....really, really......

* * *

Leo blinked, sleepily.

He wasn't sure why he'd woken up, seeing how warm and soft his surroundings were, but something had startled him. He blinked again, rubbing at his eyes. He somehow had the feeling he hadn't been asleep for very long.

A quiet rustling sound came from underneath the crate they had been using as a bed. Leo jumped.

Had a mouse gotten in here? Splinter could speak rodent....but it all sounded like intangible squeaks, growls, and twitters.

Leo turned to shake Mikey, who groaned, and sank deeper into the warmth of the pillows.

"Mikey....." Leo whispered, jostling him harder. "Mikey, wake up."

"Mrrrmmmthhhh......wha?"

"I think there's a mouse in here."

All of a sudden, Mikey was very much awake, peering over the side of the bed with interest. The candle had finally died out, leaving them cloaked in darkness. Mikey shivered.

"I don't hear anyth-"

But suddenly, the rustling sound came back. Mikey paused.

"Well....I don't see anything."

Leo jostled Raph and Don slightly. Raph groaned.

"Agghhh....Leo, what is....?"

Mikey jumped.

"There it is again!"

"Hmmmm?" Don rubbed at his eyes. "What is it?"

Mikey held up a finger. A pause. Then, the rustling sound continued from under the bed. Don blinked.

"What is it? A bug?"

Raph suddenly gulped. He hated insects!

"Someone go and see what's down there."

Being a naturally curious turtle, Don volunteered to peer under, as long as Leo and Raph held on tightly to his ankles.

As Don was carefully lowered, the turtle slowly turned his head.

He was now beginning to feel slightly nervous. What if it was a monster?

But all Don did was let out an astonished cry. Mikey leapt to the side of the bed, eyes wide.

"Don? Donny? You okay?"

Silence. Don appeared to be trembling.

"R-Raph? Get your flashlight. Something under here is moving! And, from what I can see, it's not a mouse!"

* * *

The turtles looked at each other, faces anxious in the small light Raph's taped together flashlight could manage.

Slowly, each one made their way to the bed's edge, none of them willing to touch the floor.

But, as Leo lowered the small light, they found it quite unnecessary as a frantic tinkling sounded from below...

....with a small, glimmer of light.

Mikey yelped and leapt back, heart hammering. Raph bit his lip, and carefully lowered his head....

...to see a small, petite figure, wrapped in a skeleton leaf, attempt to free her delicate wing from an old book that had trapped it.

_____________________

Raph shot back up, eyes wide.

Okay. He was dreaming. He was dreaming, he was dreaming, he was dreaming.

And, at any moment, he would wake up.

Right about.....now.

Nothing. As Leo curiously bent down and froze at the sight, Raph closed his eyes again.

Still nada....

Don, heart pounding against his ribs, snatched the book from the table and, trembling, held it up to the light after peeking down.

The fairy on the cover was a near exact match of the fairy below.


	2. Chapter 2

Turtle Tots: To Neverland

Hi.....sorry I took so long, to those of you who took an interest in this fiction.....a lot of things have been happening, and now, saly, before I can begin any new fictions....I better

just finish my old ones first. I kinda owe it to them.

Ah, well. Gomen Nasai!

******

Well.

This.....had to go under the terms of, "Slightly Not Normal."

Mikey slowly looked up from underneath their box bed, blinking slightly. His heartbeat had calmed somewhat.

Ooookay.....there was a fairy from a bedtime story trapped underneath a book, underneath the bed.

Either he was dreaming, or he had eaten too much dessert that night.

Probably dessert. Marshmallows did funny things to the young turtle-other then give him quite a sugar high.

But it was goooood. And they rarely ate dessert in their home.

"Um....Raphie?" squeaked Don, turning to a frozen Raph with wide eyes. "Pinch me. I'm dreamin."

Raph just shook his head, mouth dropping.

"Um....if you're dreamin', I'm dreaming. Wake me up first."

Don blindly groped in the darkness for a cup on their tiny nightstand, and brought it upside down next to him, accidentally getting Mikey as well.

Mikey shrieked, and Raph growled as he whipped to face Don, water dripping out of his eyes.

"HEY! Couldn't ya have pinched me or something?"

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't-Leo?"

For the Leader had now cautiously lowered himself to the floor with some difficulty, and was now timidly peering at the glowing, petite, and-you guessed it-struggling form.

It looked like she had gotten caught under the large book of Grimm's Fairy Tales...

How ironic.

But, still, she needed a hand....

Raph awkwardly lowered himself beside Leo, while Don and Mikey cautiously inched off the bed. Leo hesitantly drew his hand over, then inched it back. In the chapter, it had been

said that "Tink" as Peter had called her, could pinch and bite.

Might as well do it now then never. Leo swallowed, then hastily flipped the book over with a trembling hand.

The fairy paused, shaking in slight disbelief, then shot out from under the bed in a flurry of sparks-Don yelped as the golden, sparkling figure darted past, bolting towards the ceiling

in a frenzy of delight.

Raph staggered up, staring at the petite figure in disbelief.

Well....if that water had spoke true, he wasn't dreaming.

But it was like having an escaped sparkler in your room, having this fairy bounce around!

Tinker Bell-if that was indeed who she looked like-paused over the small shard of mirror the turtles liked to use to bounce light around the room on lazy Sunday afternoons.

Never before having seen herself in a mirror, she found she liked it immensely, letting delicate feet touch the cold, watery glass. Mikey blinked.

Well. She thought highly of herself, didn't she?"

The figure paused, then slowly turned to face the four in the darkness, making a slight tinkling sound as she did so. Leo reluctantly stepped forward.

"Um.....you're welcome?"

The figure tinkled again. Raph blinked incredulously.

"You can understand her?"

Leo shook his head, still staring at the fairy, who was moving an arm up and down.

"Uh.....not really. Just guessing."

The fairy's eyes were a dark cobalt, her hair oaken brown. The wings on her back were translucent, and her skin had a glowing sheen, with sparks-if that was what they were-kept

flying from her body.

Don blinked, then reached for the timeworn book lying nearby, flicking it to the small picture of the fairy nearby. He squinted in the dim light, as Tinker Bell continued to admire

herself.

The fairy was almost an exact replica as the one on the paper-except she was a little less pale and taller in real life.

Raph turned to the fairy again, looking puzzled.

"Um....you. Tink, is it?"

The little elf looked up, and made a tinkling sound to confirm. Raph nodded in satisfaction, pleased they were at least making contact.

Leo shyly held out a hand. The fairy paused, then fluttered across the room to a very surprised Leo's hand.

The four bent over her, uncertain.

She certainly _looked _real enough....

"Tinker Bell? It's....nice to meet you....but....er....were you hurt underneath that book?"

The fairy blinked, then reached over and gave the scientist a gentle pinch on the hand. Don gave his brothers an uncertain glance.

"Did...I....do something wrong?"

Mikey shook his head.

"Nah. I don't think so. But....Tink? Not that we're not happy to meet you...but.....uhhhhhh......how'd you get under the bed?"

The Fairy gave him a slightly haughty look, but said nothing.

Raph shook his head.

"'Cording to the book, she's not gonna talk."

And, it did not seem she was disposed to make any sentence with actual words. Mikey's eyes brightened.

"Hey! Do you know Peter Pan? THE Peter Pan? Huh? Do Ya?"

If he had been trying to cheer her up, he gravely failed. Tinker Bell's eyes grew morose, she plopped down on Leo's hand, head on her tiny palms. Don sighed.

"Guess you.....don't wanna talk about it, do ya?"

Tinker Bell simply shook her head. That was answer enough.

Leo paused, and looked at the door. Did they wake Splinter?

But what would Master suggest they DO with her? Squash her? The Leader shuddered.

Sensei was not a cruel person, but he WAS very cautious....

"WHOO! Look at me go, bros!"

Leo jumped, a gasp escaping from him as he jumped back, astonished.

Without his realizing, Tinker Bell had vanished from his hand.....

And, as his eyes found the ceiling, his mouth dropped.

Michelangelo, surrounded by a flurry of golden dust, was giggling merrily as he kicked slightly up above, a slightly disgruntled Tinker Bell in his wake.

* * *

"Guys! GUYS!"

Raph's eyes widened as he shook his head in disbelief, gold dust falling on his shoulders.

"MIKEY! Get down here before ya break something-!"

But, as Raph continue to berate his giggling brother, an idea crossed his mind as he stared, astonished at his now glittering body.

A small grin crossed his face....

....as he glided into the air. Mikey meeped.

"Huh. Flyin' doesn't look so hard. Betcha I could beat ya in a race."

"YOU'RE ON!"

And, as the two began to spin in a careless frenzy, dust dropping discriminately from their bodies....

Don gave Leo a grin.

"Um....wanna try?"

Leo just nodded, laughing.

"Golden Rule-believe you can."

Don gulped slightly as the two began to elevate in midair.

"I DO believe I can fly.

Problem is, I also believe I can DIE."


	3. Up and Out

Turtle Tots: To Neverland

Sorry I took so long, guys! I took so long to update....Gomen Nasai.

_Quote:_

_Come dance with the west wind,  
And touch all the mountain tops,  
Sail o'er the canyons, and up to the stars,  
And reach for the heavens, and hope for the future,  
And all that we can be, not what we are._

_On a windy day let's go flying  
There may be no trees to rest on  
There may be no clouds to ride  
But we'll have our wings and the wind will be with us  
That's enough for me, that's enough for me._

_I searched along the changing edge  
Where, sky-pierced now the cloud had broken.  
I saw no bird, no blade of wing,  
No song was spoken.  
I stood, my eyes turned upward still  
And drank the air and breathed the light.  
Then, like a hawk upon the wind,  
I climbed the sky, I made the flight._

"Um.....guys?"

Leo fluttered upwards, biting his lip.

"What....do we do now?"

Raph shot him an incredulous look.

"No WAY! Aw, c'mon, Leo-this is the best dream I've ever had!"

Mikey shook his head vigorously, still bobbing on his level, up and down.

"uh....dude-I think you're mistaken. This is MY dream we're talking about."

Don was floating upside down, clenching his knees. He looked faintly sick.

"Dream, or nightmare?"

"What's she saying?"

The turtles looked uncertainly at each other.

Tink was making a most tremendous fuss, and she now sounded like a chorus of sleigh bells being dragged up and down. Leo shrugged.

"Um....I....dunno. But I think she wants to go home, now."

Don managed to sink towards the earth again, and grasped the novel _Peter Pan._

"Is....THIS your home? The book?"

But the fairy shook her head vigorously, and fluttered towards the door, wings flapping like a moth's.

Mikey shrugged, and rushed over, glitter still sparkling around his body.

"Guess she wants up and out."

Raph gritted his teeth.

"Just don't wake Splinter-or WE'RE up and out."

Mikey timidly opened the door-and, in a burst of sparks-the fairy rushed out, tinkling all the way. Don's eyes widened.

"Shhh! Shhhhhh! You'll wake him! Come back! Don't-!"

But Tinker Bell joyfully swept throughout the house, ringing like an alarm the whole way, before sweeping out the entrance.

Raph stopped dead, but Leo tugged on his shoulder.

"Come ON! If she gets seen, they'll yank off her wings and stuff her in a jar! COME ON!"

And, without much adew, the four swept out in the sewer halls.

-----

"Where IS she?" asked Don desperately, scanning the dark stone with wide eyes.

Mikey frowned, but his eyes brightened.

"THERE!"

And, as if she were waiting for them, Tinker Bell fluttered out of a sewer grate, the four hot in pursuit-

As they swung out of the old manhole-out into the cool night air.


	4. Come Away, Come Away

Come Away, Come Away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quote:_

_Lord, if I could capture  
with pallet, paint and brush  
the glorious golden colour  
as You gently lift the sun_

It was as if they had spanned into a whirlwind of color as the petite fairy shot into the sky.

Leo had to gasp, stomach feeling ready to heave as he continued to rise.

How did you make this thing STOP?

But Splinter hadn't gotten to that chapter yet. All Peter had taught the children was the whole "Faith, trust, lovely thoughs, Pixie Dust," thing.

So far, they were managing okay. Like the Darlings-what a last name-they couldn't help but kick a little-and they had to press downwards

against the wind with their limbs to remain altitude-but it had been overwhelming and slightly giddying-being in the air.

* * * *

And, as Donatello shot into the air after Tinker Bell, an elderly couple looked up from an old park bench at the golden bolt. The man awkwardly

put a hand over the woman's shoulders.

"Make a wish, honey."

* * * *

"TINK! TINKER BELL! TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Ti-" Mikey stopped dead.

And his heart hammered as Leo and Raph fluttered up behind him.

"Hey, Mikey, what's the hol-"

Raph's mouth went extremely dry.

There, below, in an enormous sea of lights, was the city.

Sparkling, flaring, whirling-a rainbow, an assortment, a collection, a meangerie of pure energy was below them. Don fluttered slightly

downwards, hovering slightly with his mouth open.

The dominating colors below, as red lights twinkled in even lines, back and forth on the Manhatten bridge, were a glaring white, and twinkling

starbeams of yellow, flashing undiscriminately from the world below.

Wordlessly, in a scattered dust cycle of gold and silver, the turtles advanced forwards, Tinker Bell coming to an abrupt halt in her frantic

fluttering.

And stamping her foot in frustration.

-----

There was just so much....

SPACE.

Everywhere, the delightful feeling of being able to run-or FLY-about-in a frantic flurry, absolutely dizzy with merriment....

Raph gripped Don's hand, feeling so dazed he felt he might've dropped to the world below.

Sensei had told them-warned them, actually before he had begun reading the tale-that Peter Pan was a very wistful story.

But what could be bad about it?

As Mikey fluttered about the world, heart singing with the weightlessness, the ectasy, and absolute...

_Freedom._

Don closed his eyes-and hurriedly reopened them, seeing as he didn't want to bump into anything.

Suddenly, there was a painful pinch at his ear. He yelped, and swatted at the air.

What was it? A bug?

Oh.

Mikey shot off like a rocket in Don's direction. Why...had he stopped?

"Hey, Donny-you okay?"

Don just frowned, holding a pouting Tinker Bell by a doll like limb as he turned around.

"She pinched me," he griped, shaking his head slowly.

"What's her deal?"

Raph just sighed, sinking a little lower in midair.

"Dunno. Feisty fairy, if ya ask me. But we need ta get her back home...." he trailed off reluctantly.

"Think Mas'er Splinter wou-"

Don started, eyes going wide.

"Uh....guys?"

Mikey tucked his arms around his head, and began a relaxed, backwards paddle.

"What, Donny?"

"If we have to go home....um.....

Where IS home?"

In the stricken silence, no one saw Tinker Bell's satisfied smile.


	5. Straight on till Morning

"So, uh.....where do we go NOW?"

Raph shook his head, face downturned into a scowl.

"Think the better question is WHAT do we do now? Might as well 'cide THAT before we go anywheres."

Tinker Bell let out a large, shrill whistling sound, fluttering about in a midst of golden sparks. Don closed his eyes.

"I dunno 'bout you guys, but this STILL feels kinda like a dream."

Leo nodded, still bobbing on his level as he gazed at the brilliantly golden world below.

"If you're dreaming, then I-well...." he shrugged helplessly.

"Guess so. Might as well do ANYTHING until the sun comes up and we wake up."

Mikey nodded, a large grin beginning to grow across his face. Leo inched away from in midair.

He knew that smile, and it never boded anything well.

"We need a time-killer, right? Let's follow the Yellow Brick Road!"

Don made a face. The fairy tinkled again, this time, more urgently.

"What? And end up with a clown, a microwave, and a jaguar? And a...." Don gulped, eyes becoming large.

"Witch?"

No one seemed too keen on the thought. Raph peered nervously at his brothers.

"Um....we could just go to Hansel and Gre-"

"'nother witch there, bro," commented Mikey, who was waving to a passing jet.

"Yeah, well-better then going to a place where they don't have anything better to do then paint the town yellow. Or look at flying monkeys,"

said Leo with a small sigh.

Raph grinned.

"Flying Monkey? We have one of those right here!"

"HEY!"

* * * * * * *

Meagan sleepily blinked, then frantically rubbed at her eyes.

....?!

Did she just see a flying little green glittering....?

Either the Irish were celebrating St. Patrick's day early, or she had just discovered she worked too hard.

Shaking her head, she closed her laptop with a small _snap _and leaned her head against the rest.

Perhaps she ought to ask the flight attentant if they had any aspirin on hand.

* * * * * * *

"So....guys, if this ISN'T a dream and Master Splinter wakes up in the morning and we're not-!"

Leo was anxiously clutching at his hands, now looking quite scared. Raph sighed, and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Aw, lighten up, Leo! What CAN it be but a dream?"

Mikey was still busy swimming about in midair, now humming the lines of "Row, Row, Row your Boat."

Don managed a thin smile.

"Kinda depressing, isn't it? The thought of life bein' nothing but a fake daydream?"

Mikey abruptly stopped humming.

Truth be told, he'd never thought of it that wa-

"TINK! TINKER BELL! WAIT!"

But the fairy had already rocketed off in a sea of golden sparks. Leo shot after her, heart hammering.

The others joined in hot pursuit....

.....but the fairy would only keep pausing to confirm that she was still being followed.

Fear twanged at Raph's heart, but he attempted to swallow it down as they rushed through the air-no choice but to keep going now.

They had no idea where to go.

No idea how to get back.

And now, there was nowhere to go but forwards.

Over the chorus of wind, Raph managed to give a shout.

"Donny! Where d'you think she's taking us?!"

Wind still roaring in his ears, he could only vaguely hear Donny's answer.

"If not home-ENGLAND! And then....a right at the clouds and straight on till morning!"


	6. Wind

Wind

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The world below was spangled in an ocean-or like a sea of lights as they hurtled about in midair.

The weightlessness was making the Young Scientist feel giddy, and he smiled at a seagull that gave him an extremely bewildered stare as she

passed by the turtles to a companion of hers.

_SG: Myrtle?_

_Myrtle: Yes?_

_SG: I just saw what looked like a glowing butterfly flying through the air with four turtles chasing after it._

_Myrtle: Oh, my._

_SG: Strange days indeed._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Raph's eyes watered slightly as they widened in astonishment.

Everything was so fresh, even under the cover of darkness.

There were snappy red bridges, masses of trees that looked like minature broccoli stems, hills unfolding right in front of you like an emerald

storybook-

Mikey's heart was singing as he once again fluttered onto his back, an array of stars greeting him like a soft canopy as he did so.

This darkness wasn't threatening. It was rather like the normal, safe darkness that you claimed closing your eyes or lurking underneath

Sensei's enormous quilt.

Tinker Bell continued to dart upwards...upwards....

It

Was

Rather

Like

A

Somewhat

Topsy-Turvy

Spiral as they continued to go up, wind whipping them about repeatably. Don shuddered. He wished he'd brought a jacket.

But seeing as everyone failed to mention he'd be whisked away on a wild goose cha-

"I GOT HER!"

Donny snapped his head up.

Leo held his hand up triumphantly, clutching what looked to be a very disgruntled Tinker Bell.

"I got-"

Too bad he never got to finish that sentence.


End file.
